


Beta Jaune

by Kickberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Harems, Interracial Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Jaune is chosen (with no input of his opinion) to partake in a noble role: to help repopulate the Faunus species. When the women are in charge, the golden boy will have second thoughts about his role as the primary mate candidate.





	1. Humping Tiger, Hidden Blue Balls

Jaune had no idea what the hell was going on. One minute, he arrived into his dorm alone to catch a quick nap (after his daily hand ritual). The next, someone covered his head with a bag right as he booted up his laptop. Stuck with blue balls, the fearful lad couldn’t free himself when the unknown captors bound his wrists and feet with thin plastic. A huge fellow slung the prisoner over a shoulder to transport him down an unseen path. The only plus in this kidnapping was that the victim still had his white armor and casual clothes on.

A long time passed as the captors took their package through different areas. Jaune smelled, sensed, and heard all kinds of clamor. He wondered why nobody bothered to stop the kidnappers, uninvited strangers strolling across Beacon’s busy campus. Eventually, the bound lad heard feet tap against steel. When an engine roared with power - spewed Dusthouse emission, there was no question that everyone was onboard a Bullhead, a miniature hover plane.

After his carrier dropped him on a seat assfirst, Jaune found the courage to ask a simple question: “Wh-where are you taking me?”

“Shut up, Human.” The unseen speaker growled like a female dog (in this forced scenario, she would be quite the bitch). “You’ll see soon enough.”

“Can you at least take this bag off of my head?”

Jaune’s question was answered with silence. Denied his favor, the lad decided to be patient throughout the ride. Hours passed before the Bullhead changed its speed. Whirring gears and strained metal filled the air before the vehicle powered down. The same, strong arms flung the prisoner over a shoulder like a bag of condoms. He tried to tolerate this treatment, wait as the kidnappers carried him through a new, cool environment.

Along the way, Jaune dozed off from boredom. The nap seemed to last only minutes before a fist bashed into the back side of his head, smacked him awake. When he opened his eyes, the bag came off. Relief morphed into agony as bright lights shined on his sensitive, blue pupils.

“So, this is the boy. He’s more pale than I expected, wish _he_ could have found someone who spent more time in the sun rather than indoors like the rest of those mindless drones.”

With his blurry eyesight, Jaune looked down to see his knees was on top of soft, scarlet carpet. This covering stretched from one end of the room to another, across a marble floor dyed in maroon red. Small torches lined the brown wall, filled the air with a gentle luminescence. Although this room was grand in size and detail, the kidnapped couldn’t appreciate them after he discovered banners hanging from the ceiling. All of the long cloths bore the image of a white wolf’s head marked with three ripped lines, the White Fang’s sigil. Evidence of the organization's influence was ever present by guards equipped with lances, armor, and masks commonly worn by the faithful members.

“Boy, eyes up here. I don’t care if it’s at my breasts, you should pay attention to the host.”

Jaune followed the voice. By then, he recovered most of his sight to see a dark-brown platform. At its top was a blood-red chair lined with gold. On it sat a woman adorned with crimson drapes worn over sleek, black clothes. Her dark complexion and ebony hair contrasted well with her golden eyes, beauty coupled with a hidden ferocity. Despite his weak connection with Aura, Jaune could sense she was different, royalty defined by her posture, gaze, and the golden emblem hanging from her neck - a pin holding together the drapes.

“H-hello.” The imprisoned lad gulped down the lump in his throat. “Can you tell me what is going on? I’m not sure where this is at the moment.”

“There’s enough present to tell you who we are.” The regal lady spoke with a melodic growl. She eyed her prisoner with hungry eyes. “And you just happen to be at our headquarters kneeling before the High Leader.”

Jaune blinked. Silence ensued in the room. The proclaimed High Leader drummed fingers against her chair’s armrest. The pause resumed, created tension in the air.

“Boy, you’re either rude or stupid. Will you not address me by full name? It’s only polite.”

“S-sorry?” The meek prisoner glanced down at the floor. “My name is Jaune Arc, High Leader. That’s all I can say for now.”

The Leader’s eye twitched. The current guards took one step away from her chair. Hazel vapor - Aura energy - emitted from the woman’s hair.

“Except for the _misinformed_ child, everyone leave. Do not disturb us until I make my exit. If the other member arrives, let her in.”

The armored folk hustled out of the huge room through nearby doors. When those same covers shut closed, the Leader stood and jerked her head to one side and make a loud crack.

“My name is Sienna Khan.” The introduced woman sauntered down the path, glided with gentle steps like a prowling tiger. “Do you have that memorized, boy? It’s the name you should be reading from textbooks and media, or whatever brainwashing materials are being used on the youth.”  
“Y-yes ma’am.” Jaune tried to crawl back. He didn’t get far, not when his limbs were still bound by the hard plastic. “But this is the first time I’ve heard the full name. You only look familiar in the pictures.”

The Leader stomped the ground near the prisoner, startled him. She growled, “And what title comes with those images? Surely there’s something that should give everyone a hint of my true name.”

“The Bloodsucking Puma. Th-that usually come up along with Terrorist Leader.”

Sienna snatched the lad’s throat with one hand. Her tight grip made him gasp for air. “Do I look like a damn Puma to you?! Are they going to go this far just to lie about my identity?! This is why Humans are so low, next to those massacres they hide behind soft labels like self-defense or terrorist arrests!”

Jaune was unsure on which detail the leader was more furious about. The answer never came - nor did he want to think more on it. Fortunately, the hand on his throat loosened its grip. He gasped for air to refill his deprived lungs with a healthy load of oxygen.

“I suppose they don’t have to give a crap.” Sienna took a deep breath through her nose. With a softer tone, she sneered, “They believe there’s little reason to fear or respect the Faunus, much less their warriors. What do you think of all this, boy?”

Jaune quivered after the Leader’s golden orbs focused on his restrained form. He breathed, “I really don’t have much opinions to give. I just wanted to become a Hunter and protect people from the real evil like Grimm.”

“Ah yes, the monsters born from the abyss.” Sienna looked up, stared at the sky covered by the wide, spacious ceiling. “Their own kind is a threat to us all. It’s a shame there’s too much unresolved for us to focus on the real plague of this planet.”

The female lowered her head. Her pupils moved, scanned Jaune from head down to his feet. She licked her lips and got on all fours to slink towards the Human.

“But our arrangement is much different. See, you were brought here not to fight, but to fulfill a different role.”

“Which is?” Jaune tried to inch away. Sienna grabbed his leg with her iron grip. Anchored, he stammered, “Wh-what are you doing?” He shook the entrapped limb until his shoe came off. The Leader tossed it away before she grabbed the other to do the same. After she broke off the plastic rope that tied his feet together and yanked on his pants, the victim began to understand her true intentions.

“You’ll understand in a minute.” Sienna tore her prey’s jeans in half. She did the same to his boxers, revealed more of his fair skin until flaxen hair protruded from the crotch. The WF Leader tossed the shreds aside to uncover Jaune’s prized possession: his penis and scrotum.

The flabbergasted Huma tried to kick at his attacker. This failed after she grabbed him by the legs and clamped them under her armpits. Before the lad could try another move, Sienna kissed the head of his cock. She gave one side a long lick, huffed on it with hot breaths. He arched his back and curled toes as pleasure invaded his sensitive nerves.

“I’m used to bigger, smellier meat.” The Leader raised the man meat from its bottom with her tongue. When it fell, she let it hit her nose with a soft smack. Sienna chuckled, “But this looks large enough to hit the right places and there’s this sweet smell. I wouldn’t mind replacing smoking sausages for a tropical lollipop.”

Jaune tried to protest - or shout rape for anyone who would give a damn. When the older Faunus swallowed his dick, he bared his teeth and moaned; the words became trapped in his throat. The lad’s mind descended into a blank slate as Sienna pressed her lips against the base of his phallus, deepthroated his cocksicle. Air from her nose tickled his pubic hair; her throat massaged the consumed meat with its muscles. She hummed to turn the mouth hole into a vibrator that shook its wet walls against the schlong.

By then, the unwilling boy toy could not hold back the inevitable ejaculation. Thick ropes of cum spewed out of the piss hole. Sienna didn’t retreat, only chugged the hot load down like a protein shake. With no leaks, she resumed drinking until Jaune’s balls ran empty. This completion made the Leader finally withdraw, glide lips along the length until the flesh flaps slid off of the dick head.

“Interesting, I didn’t expect this sort of taste from a Human.” The WF Faunus stuck out her tongue to show Jaune a huge wad of white cream, his semen. She retracted the muscle and reared her head with a loud gulp. Sienna lowered her eyes and opened her mouth with a lewd gasp to show it empty. “But I suppose like pigs, pampered Kingdoms would feed you well. On the other hand, you are a special case amongst many, Jaune Arc, leader of Team Juniper.”

The announcement surprised the lad. “How do you know that? Were you spying on me and my teammates?”

“Not quite.” Sienna fished for a small device from her pocket. She flicked its cover open, a flip phone - older models of the Scrolls, but nigh indestructible. “Details were sent by some high authority from your school. They agreed to let me and my people take you in as an asset.”

Jaune did a double-take, astounded. “What?! Who did that? And why would you take an interest in me?”

“I forget his name, but he did present a contract to ensure your stay doesn’t bring legal troubles onto my organization.” Sienna raised her hips until they settled on top of the lad’s thighs. She grinded her bottom against his, rubbed the front of her pink snatch against his soft cock. “And your purpose? I brought you in so you can help with my repopulation efforts.”

Jaune drew a blank line in his mind. Cautious, he asked, “Repopulate? You mean help out in a recruitment campaign?”

“No, boy. You’re going to impregnate the women of the Faunus race. At least those old enough to bear a child with a fertile womb.”

The blond prisoner understood all of the words. Inexperience and common sense offered resistance to the reality of the Leader’s words. “What kind of reason is that?! I’m not even Faunus, so why bother with me!?”

Sienna planted her palm on the cockhead to rub it, stimulate it back into its full length. She then grasped the length and pumped to spread pre-cum all over the rejuvenated meat pole. “Our Beacon source did some research. It turns out the child’s race is more determined by the strength of our genes, so gender is not a concern. If it helps, your heirs will not be completely Faunus. Purebloods of our kin had spread that ridiculous myth where our genetic makeup is entirely Human or the other, racist bastards.”

The female Faunus leered; her eyes became fueled with lust. She pressed both hands against Jaune’s chest to force him down as she raised her hips to dangle the vagina’s entrance over the dick, his meat standing back at full erection. “More than that, I feel naughty when I do it with a Human. The taboo of this union and your annoying behavior makes me want to do something naughty to take the edge off.”

Sienna slammed her snatch down the penis. Wetness from both sex organs made the penetration simple. Jaune moaned as the pussy glided down his length until it smashed into his hips hard. It hurt enough to make him grunt like the times Cardin punched him in the groin.

“Just long enough to hit the cervix. This is very good.” The Leader started to hop like a cowgirl. She inputted enough force to make her hips hit Jaune’s with a loud smack. Jaune twitched and groaned like a mauled zebra from this rough breeding. His lover dragged sharp fingernails over his pecs, introduced more agony for her Human breeding mare.

“Please slow down, I can’t keep up.”

“Stop bitching and take it like a warrior.” Sienna intensified her jumps. Her bottom - shapely ass and babymaking curve - collided into Jaune’s like a sledgehammer. This placed the victim in a seesaw motion that moved from extreme pain to incredible euphoria, then back again. This harsh fornication managed to build up pressure in his balls for an incoming release.

“C-can’t we talk about this?”

“We can except for anything that will annul the contract specifying your role as the mate.” Sienna drove her entire snatch onto the base of the cock. “With that in mind, do your job and put an heir in my belly!”

When Jaune tried to protest, the woman swung her titties into his face. The large milkers pressed against his mouth, muffled his cries. Despite their sweet smell, the lad could only think of the worst as he came, fired a fresh load of semen into his lover’s birth canal. The large amount surprised him; he ejaculated more than the one stimulated by the recent blowjob.

“Mh, that feels nice and warm.” Sienna slid a hand across her sweaty forehead. She slid the same set of fingers down her side to make it stop near her vagina still conjoined with Jaune’s penis. “And I’d be very pleased if that report on your potency is correct.”

Jaune thought he saw a tender smile cross Sienna’s lips. The only time he saw this sort of expression was from his mother, a kind lady. This all happened fast, a second, before a creaking door ruined the moment.

“E-excuse me. I’ve arrived as requested.”

Still smothered by the soft mass of his lover’s breasts, Jaune struggled to raise his head. Although his eyes were upside-down, he managed to see a guest stop near the mating pair. Her clothes surprised him as it was part of Beacon’s standard uniform for women, a brown jacket and plaid skirt. As always, he found the black stockings pleasant because they fit tightly around the legs, slender thighs and slim muscles on this one. Her white top also restricted mounds that implied huge breasts tucked behind a bra. When he noticed her brown, rabbit ears, the lad already deduced the visitor’s identity.

“Fefed (Velvet)?!”

“H-hello Jaune.” The familiar Faunus raised her hand for a weak wave. Her long, straight strands of chocolate hair flowed sideways with the motion. “I’m sorry we had to meet under strange circumstances.”

“There is nothing strange about this, not so long as I see it as appropriate.” Sienna pressed arms into the side of her boobs. This smooshed the cleavage over Jaune’s face, almost suffocating the poor lass. “And you must be the new arrival. You understand what will be expected of you during your stay here, correct?”

Velvet nodded. The Leader smirked before she sat back up. Her risen chest allowed her prisoner to suck in air. Sienna tittered at her handiwork before rotating on her ass. Facing the other way, the woman twerked ass and wiggled her long tail.

“Help our boy here get aroused so he can shoot another into me.”

Jaune groaned as his lover continued to grind her solid buttocks into his hips. His penis was still inside the meat pocket getting massaged by Sienna’s strong, vaginal walls. On his back, he looked up to see his fellow classmate gaze at him with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry if I’m not the one you want to do this with.”

Velvet leaned down to have her lips meet Jaune’s. Shocked, the lad tried to move his head and break this kiss. When the rabbit’s slender hands grabbed his cheeks to stop his movements, he gave up. The prisoner had neither the energy nor intention to harm the gal. It’s only the former reason why he could not just buck off Sienna, the Leader riding his exhausted dick reverse cowgirl.

Things took a turn after Velvet broke off the kiss - no tongue or lip locking, just a brief smooch. She crawled forward and lowered her lips to have them press against the male’s collarbone. Jaune hissed as the gentle Faunus slid the pair of pink flesh across his skin until they met his nipple. On this small muscle full of nerves, Velvet licked the tip before she swallowed it with a loud suckle. The stimulation turned strange and erotic, a spicy combination. Together with Sienna’s grinding, Jaune felt all sorts of stimulation that started to drive him mad.

The Leader moaned, “It’s up again.” With newfound vigor, she rode her Human slave hard. She also slapped and scratched the thighs below her with howls. Sienna became lost to heat of the sex. Jaune was in no better condition, not when the younger Faunus played one nipples using her mouth and a set of fingers for the other tip. Several minutes of this sex left him wishing for the end to this, an average man’s threesome fantasy that had become his pleasurable nightmare.

“I never believed a Human of your caliber could make me feel this way.” Sienna paused both words and jumping to wait as more fluids poured out of her tight hole - another orgasm in the making. When she continued, the woman noted, “But you are ‘special’ Jaune. Four creampies in this unprotected sex. It’s amazing you were a virgin until I broke the spell.”

Jaune squinted his face out of shame. He noticed Velvet’s face of concern. Whether or not it was out of pity, the rabbit’s hearing did not please the ridden Human. This discomfort delayed the eruption. Several humps from Sienna put him back on schedule; he was a few fucks away from exploding.

“Oh, don’t look like such a sour puss.” The Leader turned her head. Her bouncing swept sweat and other unidentified fluids from her clammy skin and messy hair. “Enjoy the fact that you don’t have to put much effort into this. Just get that next load ready!”

Sienna leaned back, placed palms against the lad’s stomach still covered by his shirt. She flung back her head and groaned. She increased her riding speed, turned her hips into a hammer that beat against Jaune’s lower body - made it sore like he had a leg day. At the same time, Velvet dragged her fingers from stomach up to his neck, a nice massage.

Before the blond Human could prepare for the launch, he came. His aching sperm sacs squeezed every essence into Sienna. Again, Jaune found it odd he did not spill less than the last round. The only problem was the pain, bruises and scratches on his skin. Bones and muscles surrounding the pelvis could have been trampled on by a herd of rhinoceros.

“Yes, this is good.” Sienna hunched over. With tongue out, she panted for air. Her ass squished into her prisoner’s waist, cheeks melted into place like marshmallows. Their conjoined area was wet and sticky. It also exuded a smell that reminded Jaune of a fruit smoothie. “I’m so full down there. Hey, gal, what is your name again?”

The other Faunus wiped spit from her mouth; she disconnected from Jaune during the insemination. “Velvet, High Leader.”

“Bellbed, don’t call me that when we’re bedding our precious asset.” Oblivious to her error, Sienna turned and extended out her arm to ruffle Jaune’s damp chrome. “Just call me Sienna. We’re sister-in-arms destined to rear up a strong generation for our people. We’ll need to have the same amount of respect for each other if we’re going to succeed with the right brand of moxie.”

Jaune lamented that he wasn’t considered another member to attain such respect. He also observed Velvet’s shy expression. Ultimately, he had to wonder how (the fuck) did they get roped into this sequence of ridiculous events.

This train of thought faded when the penis slid along the warm, meaty walls. Siennna had restarted her love jumps. Her moving ass aroused and horrified Jaune.

“We’re still going?”

“Are you still stiff?” The Leader wiggled her bottom. Jaune’s erect penis shook along, notified its owner that its curse of eternal recovery was still ongoing. “Then we’ll continue until there’s an egg nested in my stomach. How much more clear do I have to be about your mission, boy?!”

Like a top, Sienna spun as her pussy remained glued to the Human lad’s crotch. She anchored her heels into the ground and made a grab for Jaune’s nipples. She gave the tips a good squeeze, the old-fashioned purple nurples. “As punishment, I command you to squeal like the deflowered pup that you are!”

The blond prisoner bit his tongue to suppress the noise. His oppressor gripped and twerked harder until her nails bit into the areola. The tortuous hold forced Jaune to elicit a girlish cry followed by loud groans, whimpers that started as Sienna rode him again for another ejaculation. Velvet had crawled away to give the two space - possibly not get involved with this breeding that spelled ill will for Jaune’s future state of health.

“Come on, big boy. Keep at it!” The horny High Leader moved her waist, pounded her flesh and bone into Jaune’s like before, that hammer-meets-nail intensity. Her perverted, twisted grin implied she was about to hit a breeding rhythm that was to last for hours (could go on for a whole day). “Because you’ll be doing this so long as you’re here. Not only to me, but to her and all the chosen women on this island. Jaune, you will impregnate us all for the glory of the Faunus race!”

And so the lad fulfilled the first step of Sienna’s planned process. By the final hours, he lost consciousness from overexertion. Escorts arrived to take his limp form to his room; Velvet followed so she could be taken to her living quarters. The satisfied, High Leader watched this all as she fingered her pussy, a hole painted with her beta male’s sperm. As she informed - to Jaune’s horror, the lad was going to repeat this process for others. He was going to breed them all in a new setting, in a changed environment bound to affect the other parts of Remnant in the near, unforeseeable future

 


	2. Pole Hopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Held by the White Fang, Jaune tries to escape only to find himself in the company of Velvet, who shows a side one would expect from a quiet, well-behaved lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my shit, Poland gave an announcement that its people, the Poles, should ‘breed like rabbits.’ Apparently, there was a whole commercial about it too (closest the world will have to public approved porn). Real funny, be sure to google for any interested.
> 
> Aside from that digression, enjoy this coincidental chapter where Jaune does breed like those horny little hoppers.

Jaune always wanted to have a family when he was young. He figured since his father and mother made it work with their size, he always had that chance (doesn’t have a clue how miserable the pair were, but that’s a story for a different day). He figured the acquisition of a job and finding the right gal, a strong one, would have made this possible. Pyrrha seemed like a good choice. After the dance, it seemed like a fine idea to ask her out and make many, wonderful memories that could be shared in a male-to-female relationship.

Destiny shattered those expectations when it introduced Sienna Khan into his life. Not only did she declare - by her word as head of the White Fang - that he become a breeding boy, the Faunus started this process with her own body.Jaune took little breaks in between the times he ejaculated inside her pussy raw, ensured insemination.

“Ugh, come on boy, act on your urges. Fuck me hard, put a cub in my belly.”

Sienna used that phrase often, almost on a daily basis (in proportion to the amount of sex they have). Some of those days, Jaune tried to find his way out of her home that looked like a huge, ancient mansion (thinking of those old ones from Japan). Lots of the rooms were wooden, some metallic for any modern-day equipment and tech. Half of the available doors could slide open. The floors were either marble or wooden mats. The blond was surprised to find himself in an abode that could blend old and new styles - have a decent red and black color theme spread throughout the structure.

Interest in the setting faded when Jaune realized he was inside a fortress. The door guards, rigged windows, and spy cams served as proof. When he was either captured or incapacitated (shocked, detected, bitch-slapped), the Human served time as Sienna’s evening sex slave. This role would go on to the next morning as the WF leader found it very arousing to dominate the defeated lad, prey captured in a hunting game.

One day, Jaune decided he did not want to escape. He only desired a break from his raunchy mistress. There was also the mission to try and use one of the mansion’s equipment in peace. Even accessing an unrigged Scroll would have told him what was going on in the outside world, perhaps present a chance to send out an SOS email.

Unfortunately, Sienna had taken the day off from ‘rebelling’ against the Human authorities (called them fascist dogs who have no better job skills outside of terrorizing Faunus). She chose to occupy the house in order to see if they could break their orgasm record. Although her presence terrified the Aura out of the poor lad, he discovered the guards were also dismissed from their posts.

“Oi, Jaune! Where are you?! Today is not a safe day. I’m bent over and grabbing my ankles; come and breed me now!”

Sienna’s roar cascaded through the air. Jaune ignored this as he dashed down a flight of stairs in his casual, armored clothes. The fresh air and sunlight gave him a taste of the freedom he hoped would last by finding a way out of this area - maybe a ride back to Beacon.

The run down the carved hill brought Jaune to a group of wooden buildings. He saw more in the distance; this was the largest village he’s found in what looked like a landscape located between a mountain and forest (or possibly a really hilly grassland, so he thought). The lack of familiarity forced him to hide behind a building, dodge the eyes of roaming denizens. Most were Faunus folk - citizens differentiated from Humans by ears, tails, even puckered anus holes (got some nudists mixed in with the locals).

Immediately, Jaune planned to walk around the vicinity of the village, use every cover along the way to hide his presence. Just when he found a wooden basket to hide in, sirens rang in the air.

Through a speakerphone, an unseen female announced, “People of True Earth, a fugitive has escaped from our leader’s compound. This is not a drill, return to your homes and shelters immediately.”

The lone Human raised the lid and hopped inside the basket. The container was large enough for him to fit inside. He waited several minutes, then pushed his cranium against the top to peek out. People with silver masks ran in and occupied the area. They searched behind buildings and dirt roads that were inside the village; their actions made clinks in their weapons and armor. Luckily, none checked his area likely because they had stupid assumptions about his whereabouts.

“Preparations complete. Last warning, stay clear of the area. Release the bloodhounds.”

Barks mixed in with one, final siren. Jaune guessed that the soldiers he saw were not only tasked to find him, but also ensure the area was clear. The accurate smell of these ‘bloodhounds’ were the keys to finding him. Past rumors have said the pursuit of such creatures not only led to one-hundred percent discovery, but a brutal confrontation. Pictures of the survivors always portrayed something missing from their mauled bodies.

Out of fear, Jaune pushed against the container. When it, fell he rolled through the lid and across the ground. When he got on his feet, the lad froze. He had no idea where to go, no friend or ally to turn to in his darkest times. So terrified, he didn’t notice a person sneak up behind him with a pole lifted in the air.

“I’m sorry.”

This soft apology reached Jaune’s hearing. Before he could react, hard metal smacked into the side of his head. The damage took him down to the ground (Aura defense sucks against surprise attacks). The pain brought blurriness to his vision; the poor Human started to lose consciousness. He didn’t even fight it, allowed darkness to flood into his sight until he fell into a dreamless slumber.

The stricken blond remained this way until a sweet odor sparked his awareness. He kept his eyes closed, didn’t bother to get up as he felt the most calm since his abduction from the school. Memories of his teammates flooded his mind; ones with Pyrrha gave him greater joy. The overall set of mental images gave him peace until he realized none were waiting for him outside of this simulation. Jaune remembered that he wasn’t in Beacon as a student, he was inside enemy territory as a participant in some ridiculous impregnation process.

“A-are you awake?”

Jaune snapped his eyes open. He first found a ceiling made of wooden planks. Next came the walls caked in dirt-colored plaster. Carved into one of the sides was a window that let in sunlight - he wasn’t knocked out for long. The recent smell filled his nostrils, possibly came from a lit purple candle. This mound of wax was on a table alongside other objects. One, he thought cute, was a single orange carrot sticking out of a red pot.

“Oh good, you’re alright. How are you?”

The awoken fugitive pinpointed the source of this soft voice: Velvet Scarlatina. The brunette hare stood near him in a viridian blouse and brown skirt. He was glad to see a familiar adorable face, yet felt wary since she did take part in some raunchy plays a while back. The latter didn’t seem fair since she did follow the orders of the tyrannical Sienna.

“A bit sore.” Jaune sat up from a pillow. He rubbed the back of his head, the sore spot that met the end of a blunt weapon. The bottom soft cushion was part of a mat that served as both a bed and rug. He noticed his armor pieces were stacked against the corner, leaving him in only the softer articles of his attire. “But I’m glad you’re the first person I see after waking up. Someone or something knocked me out. Had a scary thought that I died for a moment there.”

“Th-that was me. I’m sorry.”

The blond Human froze into a statue. He repeated the Faunus’s confession inside his mind. Slowly, he asked, “Y-you’re the one who knocked me out?”

“It was just an iron pole.” Velvet motioned her head to one side. Jaune moved his eyes in the same direction to find a twelve-foot bar of black steel leaning against a wall. “I just happened to have it in hand. When the sirens went off and I found you, ideas just popped into my head.”

Jaune wasn’t sure how a kind gal like the rabbit would choose such a violent method - for whatever reason was on her mind.

“And before you ask, that is a spare part for a machine they’re building.”

“They? You mean the White Fang?” Jaune asked out of concern. “You’re working with them? Are they making you?”

Velvet expressed a sheepish smile. “Yes and no. Things are a bit complicated at the moment. Let’s just say I’m cooperating based on an agreement.”

“Agreement?” Jaune remembered the first day he met Sienna, when the leader shared some interesting facts about his situation. “So it’s not really the group that invited you here, it’s Beacon?”

“Why yes, it is.” Velvet walked over to the table. Behind a small pile of mess, she lifted an orange, ceramic teapot by its small handle. She tipped it to pour hot liquid into an orange cup held in the other hand. “I’m not sure of who, but someone requested me to join the White Fang for a while, considered it part of an accelerated program for few qualified individuals.”

“So there are more from school than you and me?”

“I’m not sure.” The rabbit returned to offer her guest the filled cup. When he took it, she resumed, “This offer came to me in an encrypted email. Equipment, Lien, and other things came along with verification that convinced me a teacher or someone from that same status is involved.”

Jaune figured that much. It surprised him more that neither he nor his fellow student had a direct confrontation with the mind, or minds, involved with their peculiar circumstance.

“If you’re okay with sharing, why did you choose to join even if it’s for a while?”

Velvet blinked. Her silence made the lad so nervous, he sipped his drink. One gulp later, the entire sweet liquid flushed into his stomach. After came a warm sensation that tingled his lower area.

“I joined because it seemed nice to take a break from Beacon for once. From the stress and work, getting away from the people there.”

Jaune licked his lips out of desire for more of the beverage - or something delicious. “The people? Were they being horrible to you?”

“Somewhat, light teases and pranks. They tend to act more immature than you’d expect when it comes to people our age. Overall, things are fine.”

The blond guest placed the cup onto the floor. “You sure? Cardin bullied you. It wouldn’t be fine if others were following his example.”

Velvet averted her gaze, reaction that spoke more truth than her words. Stern, she stated, “Maybe you’re right. But even without any of that abuse, I would have still chosen to take on this temporary membership. It’s a nice experience too because the people actually value me for my work and identity.”

Jaune nodded to show he was listening, intrigued from all this learning about someone he’s hardly seen.

“But between us, Coco and Fox doesn’t appreciate me. Yatsuhashi tries; the other two talk him out of associating with me more than they have to. They tell him it’s embarrassing to help a weak person like me, those bastards.”

The last words came out as a hiss. When aware of this, she placed a hand over her mouth out of shock.

“I can’t blame you.” Jaune spoke with strength and clarity to not show disapproval for the rabbit’s venting. “Vacations are always nice. Wish I could have one. Humping into a body almost every day is definitely not something I had in mind.”

Velvet giggled, “Wouldn’t most men dream of that scenario?”

“I have that dream too. It only comes when I’m asleep, best four hours of my days before dealing with the rest.”

Velvet smiled at the joke - Jaune did an inner ‘boo-yah’ for this achievement (dork). The Faunus’s smirk softened when she asked, “But you said you can’t blame me for enjoying my time here. I don’t say this from thinking you’re being ungrateful, but your life in Beacon should have been better than mine.”

The Human almost believed his current friend shared her own joke. To this, he scoffed, “Better? I’m behind my studies and ranked at the bottom of my class as a fighter. Nora and Ren seems to tolerate my mistakes. Pyrrha has to constantly help me, which will probably make her regret being my teammate someday. I’m confident my friends like me, but sometimes it feels like they’re ready to drop me for better company.”

Jaune shrugged in front of an intrigued Velvet. “I’m not saying this to compete against your situations. But I get it and hope...you don’t make the choices that can hurt yourself and people in the future. Not that you’re ever that sort of person to begin with; there’s no telling what can set us off in the future someday.”

The Human became embarrassed by his choice of words. The Faunus was different, seemed comfortable as she dropped into a lax stance.

“You don’t have to worry. I’m not here to help with anything violent by nature.” Velvet kneeled before her guest until their eyes met at the same level. “And I only want to stay until the Leader accomplishes her mission. That will probably be when the other Kingdoms take action against the White Fang.”

“Take action?” The blond lad couldn’t imagine anything that would bring about such a ludicrous situation. “What is she doing that will make them do that?”

“I-I would like to go more in detail, but...but we need to take care of something else soon.”

Jaune realized Velvet’s cheeks became red. She also drew in ragged breaths. She crossed arms under her chest - pushed up the bottom of her covered breasts. The terrifying feature was her eyes, pupils staring at him like a tigress eyeing the plump pieces of a zebra.

“Wh-what do we need to take care of?”

“This tension.” The rabbit grabbed Jaune’s shoulders. She leaned in and finished, “We need to do this now before we lose our chance.”

The lad became rigid when a pair of soft lips met his. This connection brought him the memory of Sienna, a tigress who always mashed their flesh together during coitus Velvet was different, gentle with her approach. She was also more than willing to let the Human slip his tongue into her mouth for a soft French kiss.

This makeout session went on - sparked nerves through his mind - until Jaune tried to pull away. He tugged several times to free his tongue from the Faunus’s coiled hold. As they separated, a line of spit followed. Jaune gasped not only for breath, but to calm the heat that flooded his veins. This effect was all too familiar, the same from all the times his puberty kicked in during intercourse with the WF Leader - supposedly a reaction from his Semblance.

“I-it’s alright Jaune, I want this.” Velvet went forward to kiss down Jaune’s neck. She grabbed the waist of his pants to undo the belt and button. “L-let me do this, please.”

The lad wasn’t sure how to interpret this reaction. Such confusion gave control to his hormones that subdued his logic and rushed blood down into his lower area. By the time his horny partner undid the pants, an erect penis poked out.

“Oh, it looks wonderful.” Velvet blew air on the phallus, tickled the pink and peach flesh. “And it smells good too.”

The compliments touched Jaune. His improved mood multiplied the sensation felt when the Faunus licked up his cock. The warm, wet muscle stimulated his crotch and started to form a familiar pressure in his scrotum.

After several licks over the meat, the rabbit swallowed his entire dick. She went forward, took in more until the whole length was inside her mouth. Like a pussy, it was a hot and wet opening pulsing over the entry of a cock.

Jaune restricted the need to hump, or do anything that may harm his partner’s mouth. This effort became difficult when the Faunus bobbed her head. This motion slid her innards over the penis. During this blowjob, she made eye contact with the owner of her flesh popsicle. Her starry pupils drove the lad mad with lust.

The pressure inside his balls reached the peak. The lad huffed, “I-I’m cumming. It’s coming out!”

Velvet swallowed the dick back into her throat. She went down near the balls and remained there even after the piss hole leaked cum. The hot load spurted into the back of her throat. Through it all, the Faunus never moved once until the last drop went down her throat.

When nothing more came out, Velvet pulled back. After her lips slipped off of the cockhead, she opened her mouth to show the blond his semen pooled on her curved tongue. The Faunus pulled her head back and gulped, neck shuddered. She reopened her mouth to show the Human nothing, imply all of his essence went down the hatch.

This show aroused Jaune, recovered enough strength for his dick to bend back into an erection. Velvet surprised him by lying her back against the floor and grabbing legs to keep them up.

“Jaune, please have sex with me. Take me now without holding anything back.”

The rabbit’s cute moan contrasted with the phrase, yet served as a turn-on for the young Human. Still, he restrained the need to jam his penis inside her pussy and start the breeding -  his way for once, no mistress Sienna here to tell him what to do.

“Velvet,” he sighed. “There’s several things missing about this scene. One is that we’re not a couple. It feels wrong to just do this without, you know, doing couple stuff.”

“Oh, are you with someone?”

Jaune paused, suddenly embarrassed by his single answer. “No.”

“Then how is it wrong now when I want this? If it helps set the mood, and I say this as the truth: I’ve wanted you since you bred the Leader.”

Jaune found something off with the phrase. His horny state left him little reason to care; he was losing against the temptation to ravish the chocolate-haired brunette.

“R-really? You wanted this to happen?”

Eagerly, Velvet nodded. “You have a good body, you’re kind, and that penis is a perfect shape. What’s not to like about having you as a friend with benefits?”

Turned bashful, Jaune let out a nervous chuckle. Next came lust after the rabbit spread legs to open her pussy, her mouth red as a ripe cherry.

“I want you now, I need you, please.”

The lad could no longer deny such pleas that represented his needs as well. On his knees, he approached the downed Faunus. When in front of her waist, Jaune bent over to hover his head in front of Velvet’s chest. He lifted the hem of the blouse until he found the breast-wielding undergarment.

“W-whoa.”

The Human’s eyes grew wide when he saw the eggshell bra. Its small size somehow kept a pair of large titties stuffed behind its covers. In a state of wonder, he asked, “Doesn’t it hurt when you keep them this tight?”

“I-I have to. Women back in Beacon keep calling them ‘cow udders.’ Until I put them in like this, they would always think I’m already pregnant with someone else’s child.”

Disgusted by the rabbit’s past treatment, Jaune wrapped his arms around the body. He navigated down the skin to find the bra’s back clasp. Past experience with his many sisters presented the knowledge needed to snap off the lock with ease. When the underwear fell, a pair of flesh water balloons spilled out, bounced into their full shape equipped with burgundy areolas.

Velvet glanced to the side with scarlet cheeks. Jaune was more focused on the breasts that could feed a hungry litter. Roots of his nature as a man influenced him into taking a nipple into mouth. A long-forgotten instinct urged him to suckle, feed on milk that had not yet produced inside the flesh sac.

“J-jaune, be gentle.” The rabbit threw her head around. She squirmed as the lad also squeezed her tits to pinch them around in different directions. Hard sucks and light teething earned moans from her mouth. “Ooh, ooh, that tickles. Ah, hah.”

As the Faunus whimpered, the lad carried out his titty foreplay. He handled this with a mix of light and hard caresses. This was all made possible by hours of porn memorized - bookmarked references (on a laptop left without passwords or any encryption tools; the poor vulnerable kid).

When he felt enough was done, Jaune moved back. Down the Faunus’s body, he left a trail of kisses. As the lad approached the pussy, he rubbed the destination with his fingers. His digits pressed out a stream of vaginal fluids. When his mouth almost reached the desired area, his partner snatched his hand.

“You can skip the foreplay. Put it in me now.”

The blond pulled until the hand released his wrist. For a moment, Velvet squeezed him hard enough to scare him - expose a hint of a monstrous strength. Here doe-eyed expression eased his fears. As per her request, he anchored hands on the floor and positioned his penis near the vagina. He kicked off his pants to ensure legs were free to move about for the next part.

“I’m going in.”

“Yes, please do. I’m ready.”

Jaune pressed the dick head against the snatch. Bad aim made it slip up the flesh. Velvet flinched and squealed, a reaction that enticed the male to do it again. He played around a bit, moved his hips like an automated machine to brush the bottom of his penis against the vagina’s mouth. Just when she uttered a complaint, he pressed the cock inside to penetrate the folds. The immense wetness helped him fill the hole quickly. The warmth felt so good, he bit his tongue to hold back a loud moan.

“Don’t tease. Please start to f-fuck me.”

The naughty word shifted Jaune’s mind into overdrive. He started slow, tried to warm up the vagina. Over time, he increased the power of his thrusts. The dick went in and out of the snatch, earned erotic groans from the rabbit. Greed for more pleasure motivated Jaune to grab her hips and pull, shove the rest of his penis inside.

“Harder, faster!”

The lad growled and lifted the rabbit’s legs over his shoulders. This pose helped him piledrive into the pussy. Velvet screeched at the top of her lungs, yet humped back so her waist could meet his. When her pussy squeezed his meat, Jaune realized he helped the Faunus reach her first orgasm.

Sweat rolled off their bodies as this coitus went beyond mere minutes. Moans mixed in with the noise of wet flesh slapping into another. Several times, Jaunekissed the rabbit before she pushed him back up into the angle that helped his penis reach deep inside. The end of this first round began when a pressure built inside the lad’s balls.

“Let me pull out, I’m cumming.”

Velvet wrapped legs around the Human’s waist. These limbs constricted around him like a snake, used the same strength that terrified him earlier.

“No, inside. The Leader said you can breed me too, remember?”

Sienna’s title put a stop to Jaune’s blood flow. A moment of epiphany granted him wisdom of the major problem: the area was too quiet. Earlier, sirens went off and people scurried about. The bloodhounds should have discovered him, yet Velvet managed to bring him to her room without their involvement. The last suggestion seemed impossible. Another thought convinced him he was in danger.

“V-velvet?” Jaune gulped. “When you brought me to your room, did anybody come with you?”

“Yes, the High Leader and some of her men brought you here. An hour after that is when you woke up.”

The lad tried to stand. Velvet’s leg lock made this impossible. She secured his body after wrapping arms around his neck. He continued to struggle for freedom as he asked, “A-and where are they now? Where’s Sienna?”

“I’m right here, boy!”

The door slammed open. Jaune shrieked as a familiar lady strolled in. Her dark complexion, golden eyes, and power stance were signature details that belonged to Sienna Khan, the hunter who trapped her prey. She appeared her usual radiant self in her autumn clothes.

“Oh ho, you thought you escaped there for a while, didn’t you?” The mischievous tiger flicked out a stick to unfold it into a hand fan. She flapped it under her head like a fine-tuned bitch (the badass sort). “Of course, the deception was not that elaborate. But you were so turned on by your maiden’s behavior that you didn’t bother to think on the irregularities until now. How appropriate of you to act, boy, as the grand Faunus inseminator. You are acting upon the proper instincts.”

Jaune didn’t like the description or the fact that his adolescent horny nature clouded his judgment. He found it harder to believe that Velvet thrust her own hips into his to impale herself on his penis. The restarted pleasure compelled him to act in kind, breed for the sake of his upcoming release.

“Look at you young mates, fucking without a care in the world.” Sienna licked her lips as she undid parts of her clothes. She rolled her shoulders to take off the top portions of her clothes, then lifted off the rest. “Of course, I never expected any less from the Scarletina clan. Their line always spanned the most amount of offsprings. Each women holds the strength to bear two dozen straight, quintuplets in some occasions.”

Jaune shot his head up to look at Sienna with flabbergasted eyes. After he screeched, “What?!” Velvet pulled his head back down for a sloppy kiss. The lad had become her prisoner, limbs tangled with hers. His unbridled libido did not allow him to calm down; his body was controlled by the whims of his penis.

Then came the ejaculation. Not a thought of it came to mind, but Jaune felt his testicles contract to pour the semen from his piss hole into Velvet’s pussy. This single load did not exhaust him or deter a second of his movements. The interracial partners still slammed crotches into another at full strength. It became mind-boggling after the rabbit rolled over, yanked the Human down with her legs until his back met the floor.

“More, more.” Velvet’s voice reached ear-piercing volume. She slammed her firm buttocks into the lad’s crotch to create hard thumps in the floor, cowgirl style. Jaune cringed as pain began to overwhelm the pleasure. “Don’t stop until I’m pregnant.”

Lust showed in the rabbit’s eyes, lids squinted from some deranged need to be impregnated. She twisted her hips to turn her back towards Jaune, start to ride him reverse cowgirl. This new position didn’t seem bad; Jaune could still see her huge titties bounce from chest. Things took an odd turn when she sucked on a finger, then took it out to hover it near his anus.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

Velvet shoved the slender digit through the sphincter. She dug it deep through the tight walls, made Jaune very uncomfortable with the light penetration. When the intruder found a small acorn near the crotch, the lad shuddered and held back a sudden ejaculation.

The excited brunette sang, “Found it.” She massaged this organ. The owner of this stimulated part figured out it was his prostate. He also surmised that she planted her ass onto his hips, made sure all of his cock was inside to ensure a successful insemination. The milking eventually achieved this goal, made his penis twitch inside the wet pussy until another load of cum blasted into her womb.

“Yes, more,” Velvet moaned. She slid hands through her long hair. The Faunus reared back her head as the lower body shook from the semen reception. “Fueh, he, more.”

Jaune wasn’t comfortable with the rabbit’s alternate behavior, what could be seen as a state of heated euphoria. Yet, he didn’t object when she moved again and continued to probe his prostate. The lad even grabbed her hips to dig deep as he finally accepted that today was going to be another breeding day.

“Excellent work,” Sienna mused. Droplets of juices ran down her legs; she pumped fingers inside her pussy - masturbated in front of the pair. “Goes to show you can’t deny the animal within you, Arc boy. That is the lesson for today, now we can move onto the next phase of the plan.”

The High Leader clapped her hands. Heads hovered from different sides of the open doorway. As Velvet continued to ride him for the next blow, Jaune eyed the newcomer to realize they were all women. Each had different sets of hair - alternate colors and styles. Dread filled the lad as he understood the reason for their presence.

“Now it’s time for mass production.” Sienna rubbed her bare stomach, the section above her womb. “All of these are the youngest, most fertile women I can find in our company. Until that Belladonna whore arrives, they’ll be having their turns with you for the night. Once that is over, you’ll come to my chambers so we can continue our sessions. Be sure to stick to this schedule or else we’ll consider...overtime to ensure your contributions are made in a timely manner.”

Hours later, Jaune humped through many pussies and sets of fine breasts. Although his first orgy introduced an enlightening experience, the lad didn’t desire this forced state of affairs. By the time he finished the night in Sienna’s chambers, he stayed awake to plan his escape until morning. After the same group of females arrived for him to hump through, he delayed this scheme. This happened again after Velvet had her turn for five hours, then again after Sienna ran him dry for the day. His duties as the Human bull eventually made him wonder if it was ever possible for him to return to Beacon, return to his friends before he became the husband and father of many who would join Sienna and her blossoming cult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, another new character is going to get into the fun along with some changes to the setting.


	3. Belladonkadonk Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune takes a break from being the brood Human mare with Kali, who clarifies his transformation into an all time man whore.

Jaune made love to many Faunus women that day. Bald, hairy, wrinkly; they were all there to hop on his penis. Although still considered a blessing to many, the lad’s Semblance proved to be a curse that would not turn off whenever there was a poontang locked around his meat sword. After many attempts to break off failed, the victim tried to find enjoyment in all (succeeded in some cases) until exhaustion forced him into an unconscious state.

Strangely, this darkness came abrupt. He usually fell asleep, but this sensation matched something he found in fights (fists, claws, iron that bashed his head into small comas). In this darkness, he found peace. Death did not seem like such a terrible aspect if it meant an end to the pain of his arduous role.

“Oh look, he’s coming to.”

“Funny, that’s what Red said before he gave her a creampie.”  
Light giggles reached Jaune’s consciousness. A sweet aroma wafted into his nose, one softer than the variety that disrupted his senses during that mindless orgy. Fearful of the world outside his dreams, he kept eyes closed in hopes the unseen company would leave him alone.

“Aww look, he's faking it. Someone punch him in the balls and wake him up.”  
A fist rammed into the lad’s crotch. This injury forced him to open eyes and yelp liked a kicked puppy. As he massaged the sore area, the lad glanced around to see unfamiliar females dressed in skanky clothes meant to be taken off with one pull. Faces were marked with animal features. The most notable details were their curious, lustful eyes - the same that belonged to all the ones who wrung semen from his balls.

“He’s up! Fredrica, get your fat ass over here and ride him so we can start!”

The announcement terrified the poor lad. Fears spiked to a new level when the ground shook like a drum, quaked by the strong beats of mallets. The source walked through the flap of what Jaune just realized was the tent. Across the ground’s hazel dirt, a new woman pushed through the small crowd.

“Finally, been hoping to get a piece of this Human bitch.”

The gruff voice belonged to the newcomer, who towered over the rest of her fellow Faunus women. She, Fredrica, had skin that dipped over large hips and chest. Her single-piece swimsuit wrapped tight around her breasts and crotch - had a good camel toe showing. No hair was found, not even on her shiny chrome dome. Pointy ears, whiskers, and large nose defined traits of a mouse.

Jaune had doubts about his ability to handle such a hefty woman. In a weak attempt to escape, he tried to roll from the brown mat that he slept on. Strong hands pushed parts of his body down to trap him.

“Someone tongue his nipple.”

“I’ll lick his ball sack.”

“Got a finger ready to violate his poop hole.”

The blonde groaned as he tried to move away. His oppressors kept him down, prepared to stimulate him. The benefactor, Frederica, licked lips and let out a throaty chuckle.

“Ladies, what are you doing? You’re not supposed to be here. The boy needs his rest!”

A stern voice silenced the clamor. Jaune searched for the cause, found it at the tent’s entrance. There stood an older woman who had dark, gorgeous curls hang from her cranium. In a monochrome dress (a familiar color theme), this visitor portrayed maturity not found in this current crowd of young gals. One peculiar feature was the black cat ears attached to the upper part of her head. Still, the lone Human found her appearance lovely and heroic.

“Out, all of you.” The stern woman jerked a thumb at the entrance. “Keep those legs closed, go find some other men to breed those sewer pipes you call vaginas.”

“Say that again, you raggedy-ass bitch. Piss me off some more.” Fredrica stomped towards the elder. “You know what? Girlfriends, have your turn first. I’m about to turn this

slut’s pipes into MY personal sewer holes.”

When the taller mouse woman raised a clenched hand, her target jumped. At great speed, the mature feline slammed a knee into Fredrica’s face - left a circular imprint there.

“That’s Mistress Belladonna to you.” The attacker landed on the ground in front of the dazed mouse Faunus. She dashed behind the giant. When Fredrica teetered towards the entrance, the feline shot a kick straight into the ass crack. Both this strike and the ongoing momentum forced the victim out like a chopped tree. Jaune and the others watched the fight end with the sound of a mighty crash. The former felt a chill run down his spine after the older feline glared in their direction with glowing, amber eyes.

“I’m not going to ask again. Get out or get neutered the old-fashioned way: my claws up your drainage.”

The crowd picked up their shit and ran off. As the patient, Jaune stayed put and watched the many nymphos exit the area. Soon, only him and Mistress Belladonna were left in the scenario.

The blonde lad watched his sole companion relax with a soft sigh. The creases on her face vanished. This calm portrayal made her seem beautiful to the witness. Her solid rump, decent chest, and handgrip hips instilled desire that he did his best to suppress - more for

his sake than hers.

“So, how is our local superhuman? Not on the verge of death again, are we?”

Jaune nodded. He also discovered his own clothes were brown shorts and a white, sleeveless shirt. They were loose and exposed enough so any sexual deed could be done within an instant.

“On behalf of the people in True Earth, I’m sorry for the unhealthy breeding sessions.” Kali’s bow and apology caught Jaune off guard. “We’re supposed to be better than this. Most of all, our High Leader was supposed to handle this with some class, but her reckless behavior encouraged others to approach you in the same manner.”

The blond Human sensed disdain in the woman’s words, an emotion that seemed to exist far beyond the current matters. He put a halt to this deep curiosity since it meant more involvement with the crazy side of the Faunus folk.

“That’s...okay?” Jaune couldn’t express much sincerity since he hit a speed bump with his Semblance. This concern was also on top of mixed feelings for his role as a breeding bull. “I mean, I’d like to leave this place. Tried to on some occasions, but they’re persistent in making me stay here. Not to mention, I don’t mind the sex too much.”

“Oh, I could tell. When in between a woman’s legs, you display the healthy attitude of a young buck. Not dumb, but surely full of cum.”

The woman’s wink eased the lad’s embarrassment. He didn’t mind that she approached his bed and asked, “So how are you, truly? We had to take care of you since that sudden loss of consciousness.

“That really happened?” Jaune sensed an odd emotion: disappointment. Confused, the blonde added, “That’s a first. I can usually last for a long time with my Semblance.”

“Well, not quite since nobody possesses everlasting energy.” The Mistress sauntered past the patient to squat in front of a bucket. She picked up a towel that hung on the edge to dunk it into the small body of water. “Knowing Sienna, she would have jumped on your cock and tried to breed at every chance available. She allowed suitable choices to do the same, ladies who were either thirsty for the experience or others in need of a lift on their dry spells.”

The analysis left Jaune feeling like a cheap whore. It wasn’t utterly humiliating since he remembered some enjoyment mixed in with panic that urged his attempted escapes.  
“Lack of proper rest stacked up fatigue until you lost it during an unfortunate time.” Belladonna wrung the cloth dry of excessive water. She snapped it out to spread its thin layer. “Which is where I and the medical staff stepped in. It took some time to convince her, but our Leader finally stopped fingering her cunt long enough to calm down the rest, put a nice pause to this ambitious reproduction campaign of hers.”

The news granted Jaune great relief. This moment of bliss passed after his companion yanked on the lower part of his shirt. He exclaimed, “Whoa! Wh-what is happening here?!”  
“Relax, I’m going to wash you.” Belladonna raised an eyebrow and lifted the wet towel in her hand. “If you prefer to do it yourself, let me at least do the back.”

Jaune remained silent for many minutes. It took this long to convince himself he was in the presence of a decent person - more than most he’s met since the kidnapping. In hopes his trust was well-founded, the lad undressed his top. This left him naked, exposed muscles.

Although nothing extraordinary, he appeared well-built and solid. Such traits made the owner nervous, especially when the older feline did nothing but watch him during an awkward pause.

“Not bad. If the rumors about your breeding trunk is true, the ladies lining up for their turn wouldn’t be too disappointed.”

The Mistress’s giggle left the listener in a bashful state. He stifled a moan when the wet cloth’s cold cotton touched his back. He found this nice, more that he was getting cleaned by water rather than dirtied by other types of liquid.

“Um, Mistress? Can I ask a question?”

“For as long as I’m here, which will be quite for some time. Leaving too soon could encourage those buzzards to swarm back inside to devour your flesh.”  
The description created terrible mental images. With a gulp, he shook them off to say, "I noticed a lot of these women kind of rely on me for something other men can do. Why is that? Is it only because of my Semblance?”

“No, there’s other factors to consider.” Belladonna sighed as she washed the towel inside the bucket. “It sounds like that damn woman hasn’t told you enough. Just to be sure, she did mention men are not to be allowed on any territory owned by the White Fang with the new rules she’s made?”

Jaune did a double-take. “What?! What’s the reason for that?”   
“According to the High Leader, she got sick of their shortcomings. Most of the banned were in the older age range. She argued their old-fashioned tactics and untrained forms defined one of the White Fang’s major weaknesses. They’re not exiled, just herded into smaller areas.”

The last part saddened the lad. “They were put into camps? Prison?”

“No, nothing to that extreme.” Belladonna answered. She twirled the towel in the air where the blond male could see it from his peripherals. "She relocated them to a place where they will not get in the way. So as she says, since this reformation plan has been her responsibility from start to finish. I would say it's quite bold for her to not only occupy the entirety of Menagerie, but pieces of Mistral."

Jaune remembered the map of Remnant. He was surprised to know this infamous group was able to gain such territory despite the result of the past war and criminal activities.

"So where are we now?"

"Now that question deserves an answer." The feline Faunus stood up. She lowered her arm to present an open hand to her patient. "And that answer can only come with a nice walk around the place. The idea just hit me because we do need to get you some exercise. Not the kind that takes place in soft sheets, but the grounds of the land you need to understand if you're going to be a proper resident."

Jaune sensed kindness from the woman, one hardly given by most strangers. He found such warmth came from his mother, who he tried not to think of in a time he found his healer attractive (in a milfy way). He accepted the hand to get support when standing on his feet. The blond one allowed himself to be led towards the entrance, into the sunlight that shined on an environment he had never seen before.

* * *

 

For many days, Jaune explored the region of the new Menagerie. His guide, Mistress Belladonna, showed him the area, an odd blend of rural and suburban elements. Huts outlined the border of brick and stone buildings. Cars and carts moved along the streets of the city, a capital under construction. The lone male understood there was a lot at work, but the why and how didn't come until later.

"The White Fang is trying to build a new country?"

"One side is. The other half is still out there, fighting for a cause this city no longer supports. I find that violence is never a permanent solution, so it's going to end one way or another."

Jaune nodded as he leaned against the side of a building. Outside, he chomped on a piece of a waffle cone - ice cream devoured within minutes. The Mistress stood beside him tending to her own vanilla treat. Earlier, the two had gone shopping. The lad was lucky enough he acquired clothes that resembled his old wear, dark-brown hoodie and jeans. He ignored the need for armor since there was no sign of danger in the past while all thanks to his newfound friend, Kali Belladonna. Jaune found this time to be a nice change of pace. For once, he felt alive as a creature in this new world full of Faunus. Stranger still was that he stuck out like a sore thumb in a crowd full of females who bore traits related to animals. It was still hard to believe half of this matriarchal structure was only halfway done. According to Kali, the dominant gender had settled in positions emptied by their male counterparts, who were still in the process of this radical adjustment.  
Jaune was one of the few 'lucky' ones who was considered to have a job. At least, this was what he thought since it was what he did since arrival. Lien delivered to his hut convinced him more about his position. Rare sight of Sienna left him with less heart aches, but some concern since she was a passionate partner to have in the sack (almost missed the intimacy, almost).

But the payment process was strange since he was not notified of an income or commission. Kali also noted she wasn't sure of his profession. This complication made him nervous, especially when he found faces aim lustful eyes his way. One time, Jaune almost screamed because he saw Fredrica standing in the distance, peeking around the corner to give him the 'I'm gonna get that smegma cheese' gaze.

Acts of sexual assault had been dampened by Kali's presence. As a Mistress, she was considered a high-ranking official amongst the mass. She accomplished much in the past for recruiters to send an invitation that brought her here to the capital. The twist in this past was Sienna, who tried to bar the Belladonna’s arrival. Rumors had it that the panther and tiger bore misgivings towards each other.

Although he was glad to see Kali as a friend, he didn't find it pleasant to know she was married. Apparently, she was bound to a fine man named Ghira. He was one of the few who maintained a proper role in this new society, a figure worthy to carry on as a leader in a different area. Still, Jaune was happy that the feline had such a man as her husband. Jealousy wasn't much of an issue though when the Mistress provided more benefits than he believed he was worthy of. Remembrance of such deeds flooded his system with a familiar heat that he had struggled to control since his awakening.

"Um, Mistress. Can we stop here?"

"What's wrong?" Kali turned to look at the lad, show him her beautiful face. Her chest bumps and wide hips stirred heat in Jaune's loins. This gave rise to a torrent of blood that flushed through all of his veins.

"I...I'm growing again." The horny male crossed his legs. He bit his lip as a hard erection pressed against the jean's crotch area. This detail made Kali sigh, "Already? Couldn't it wait? You're almost passed the record time."

Jaune tried to walk, but his legs were paralyzed by desire and shame. He knew his body only gave two options before he could move again: release or fall asleep. This condition had plagued too often in this city and its Faunus residents.

"So it’s impossible now?” The Mistress expressed a light grin and took hold of the lad’s arm. She pulled him in one direction. “If it’s time, then let’s relieve it. Inside there should do it.”

Jaune gulped as he entered a dark alley. Around several corners, he found himself taken to a dead end. In this shadow, his back was against the wall. Pants and boxers dropped onto his ankles. Breaths came out shallow as a great pleasure invaded his groin.

“M-mistress.”

“Mh-hm?”

“It feels good.”

Kali slid lips off of a long, hard penis. She kissed its pink, bulbous head. “It’s supposed to, but I’m glad it’s working.” The feline swallowed the meat to restart her blowjob. The receiver groaned from this slick suction. The pleasure was powerful because he had been restricted from full-on intercourse since his recovery began.

According to Kali, he couldn’t go cold turkey from sex. He was still expected to perform. In addition, denied orgasms were considered unhealthy. She had taken it upon herself to assist in difficult times, although her role as the single sex partner frustrated the lad since vagina penetration had not yet occurred.

Jaune snapped out of his thoughts after Kali slurped off of his phallus. She pumped the rod  with one hand to stare at her patient and - like a sultry prosititute - moan, “It tends to get boring with just the mouth, doesn’t it?” The Mistress undressed the chest portion of her clothes. Due to its design, it was simple to free her breasts with the majority of the attire intact. The lad’s eyes widened as his hormones spiked from the sight of firm mammary glands, hefty C-cups.

“Alright, come on.” Kali pulled on her partner’s hips to make him sit down. She went lower so the cleavage would descend upon the cock. Enveloped in warm flesh, the blond male released bated breaths. One motion of the gliding titties allowed the head of his phallus to peek out from between the soft mounds.

“Ooh, are you already that close to blowing?” With this tease, the Mistress licked up the pebble of cum that had formed on the piss slit. “That’s no good. How would a proper lady enjoy this if you go limp at the start?”

The question wounded the lad’s pride, considered it unfair since he usually blew three loads by now. He took this session like a challenge: made an attempt not to cum so early. This effort dragged the titjob beyond the usual time. Half an hour of slapped flesh passed before Kali’s eyes glued onto the meat stick she pumped between milkers.

“You know I was joking, right?” the woman panted. “You can release anytime. Not that we’re in a hurry, but the whole point is to empty your blue balls.”

Jaune licked his lips before he let out soft groans. His cheeks were as red as the shade that was on his partner’s face. The two exchanged eye contact, had an intimate moment where lust was the common ground for the raunchy creatures. This ended after the penis quivered. The Mistress buried her breasts into the hilt and enveloped the dickhead with mouth.

This was when the male blew his load. Easily, he poured a pitcher’s worth of cum into the mouth hole. Kali drank up like one did with milk, simply consumed without gagging as done many times before. Soon, the balls ran empty. Once the flood had ended, the feline licked up the residue around the cockhead before she released the entire rod from her breasts.

“Not a bad taste.” The Mistress gathered the remaining semene on her lips with tongue to drag them all into mouth. The following, loud gulp enchanted Jaune with the need to bend the lady over and take her here and now.  He denied this carnal madness out of respect and fondness for his friend - the only sane ally he’s had in a while.

In place of desire, guilt settled in. As Kali fixed her dress, he asked, “It’s okay to do this while you’re married, right?”

“We went over this.” In a calm-like manner, the Mistress dragged the chest portion of her clothing - made sure her titties were snug in the underwear. “Business regarding my marriage is my own. You don’t have to worry about it.”

Jaune suppressed the self-blame and buttoned his jeans. When finished, he noticed Kali walk into the sunny part of the alley. The light glittered on her skin, a picture-perfect view of a woman who appeared much younger than her age (a grade-a milf). Her smile prompted the lad to walk towards her, spend the rest of the day in her company and control his raging hard-on.

* * *

 

“I’m not sure why you would want to do this for me when we’re doing this for your benefit.”

Jaune stammered, “S-sorry. It seems like a good idea to know how to do this.” He let out a throaty groan as Kali sucked on his cock. This time, the pair lied down on the ground in a sixty-nine position. His back was against the dirt ground; breasts pressed into his chest. The lad found this position more erotic as they were naked in this shack found near a village located at the city border. Sunlight peeked over the distant horizon to signal dawn, one of the few times this place was empty other sex partners - a famous spot for outdoor sex.

The bottom blond focused on the task at hand: the front pussy. His partner’s hole had some sag, but a healthy shade of salmon. It smelled of fruit, glistened like one as well - the part inside the shell. As he tried to tolerate the pleasure radiating from his crotch, the lad moved his head forward to tap tongue against the flesh.

“You can’t just poke it, put in the same effort you’d expect when masturbating.” Kali’s hand wrapped around the erect meat. She glided hand up and down the length, then rounded palm around the penis head. She gave a lick from the base up to the tip to push the tongue into the piss hole. “Like this, understand?”

Jaune nodded before he brushed his mouth muscle around the hole. He captured a bitter taste. Past porn videos gave him ideas (techniques that he didn’t know was part of a practice known as cunnilingus). The lad picked one: brushed the tongue towards the upper part of the crotch. When his tongue brushed over something hard, his partner’s lower body shuddered.

“Y-you found it?” The Mistress’s moan indicated joy. “Oh gods, that’s a sensitive area. Keep at it and you may have me cum yet.”

Obligation as a man (even as a beta male) encouraged him to repeat the previous action. Kali’s groans left vibrations down the dick in her mouth. Desperate for more, Jaune focused tongue lashes against this spot he just remembered was the clitoris. Juices began to spill from the poontang. As pressure built inside his balls, he became ambitious in trying to make the other cum first.

Unfortunately, this ‘race’ ended with his ejaculation (dumbass). The load shot through the air to hit a wall, leave a white mark there. In a dazed state, the lad still licked the bean until the fine ass quaked.

“Ooh, ahh, ha.” The Mistress leaned back. Butt cheeks pressed into Jaune’s face. Their firm, cold flesh and tangy scent touched on a forbidden pleasure, one that made his cock spring back up in action - seconds after its blowout.

“Impressive, and how lucky it is that I’m allowing you to cum twice starting today.” Kali lifted ass from Jaune’s face - to his reluctant disappointment. This emotion changed when the woman turned to reveal scarlet cheeks. Chest rose with hot breaths, also jiggled the titties. She was high on ecstasy, something the bottom lad had seen many times from previous partners.

The next stage began when a warm, wet slit weighed on top of the standing penis to make it phallus press into the lad’s belly. Its wet lips moved to spread wetness all over the cock’s underside. Jaune found this new play sexy, the Mistress sliding crotch all over his sensitive area. It also helped that one of her hands stretched down to massage his scrotum, juggle balls between fingers. Such creativity left the receiver on the brink of an intense orgasm.

“Yes, hold it in.” The seductive feline rocked her hips to brush the penis with her juices. “Or else you won’t be able to control the orgasms that follow. Respect your body, you become a respectful lover.”

Jaune found this advice deep and kept to it as he tried to move his own waist. This kinky act became a duet, beings of flesh moving with a silent rhythm. Soon, Kali slid a hand through her sweaty hair. She let out an erotic sigh before a small puddle spilled over the lad’s crotch. The other also came, shot strings of semen up his own stomach.

This simultaneous release ended in heavy pants. The Mistress sat on the Human’s stomach with head raised. Jaune rubbed her strong thighs, loved how she seemed so turned on by his actions and body. This success left his insides burning beyond the passion felt for previous suitors. It was something akin to what he felt for an old classmate, Pyrrha Nikos.

“Mistress...can I call you Kali whenever I’d like?”

“Not likely.” The Faunus lowered her head to send the disappointed lad a wink. “I don’t even allow my own daughter to call me that when we were together. You and I, we’re friends whose professional interests align. Anymore could make create complications, so let’s leave things where they’re simple.”

Somehow, Jaune couldn’t accept that. He refused to let his new attachment label as a mere friends with benefits. For the first time in his life, the lad planned to make another his out of greed.

* * *

 

“You came in me three times. I never said you could do that.”

Jaune rubbed his cheek that received a slap minutes before. More than wounded, he felt ashamed for his rough demeanor. He stewed in such emotions on a bed he and Kali shared naked, inside a three-story hotel. The rented room was plain with white walls and attached to a small bathroom. Sheets were cast aside from the previous doggy, missionary, and cowgirl positions the pair had used.

So the strike came as a shock to the lad, who believed he had been giving the Mistress much pleasure. He loved her tightness, limberness, and warmth. She even allowed his orgasms to happen since they knew he would use a condom out of Aura, a trick he’s gotten the hang of in the recent times.

Deep in his confusion, Jaune tried not to cry. Water welled in his eyes; he couldn’t help it since the guilt would not go away even if it wasn’t entirely his fault. Such negativity washed away after Kali embraced him, wrapped arms around his head and pulled so his face would lean into her breasts - soft pillow cushions.

“I’m sorry for hitting you. Are you alright?”

After the lad nodded, Kali kissed his forehead. She trailed more pecks down his face until they reached his mouth. He participated in this lip lock until his mature lover pulled away. In a better state of mind, he watched the older feline scoot back up the mattress before she raised a leg in the air.

“Even when I’m married...even if Ghira is waiting for me, I-I can’t deny this any longer.” The lust-driven woman gasped, “Just don’t stop. Fuck me.”

Like a possessed horn dog, Jaune crawled towards the woman. He grabbed his dick and aimed the tip as it dug into the pussy. Kali moaned after he stuffed it into the wet meat pocket. Once the phallus was snug inside, he pounded with long and hard strokes. The lad made sure to target the tender spots. This earned him squeals and other high-pitched noise from the cuckolded woman’s mouth. The bed squeaked with each slam that reached far enough to tingle the cervix.

“Harder, harder, make me forget I’m married!”

Jaune got on his knees. He pulled on his lover’s risen leg to sling it over his shoulder. With a grip on one of her arms, the blond Human nailed the snatch even after it convulsed and tightened through an orgasm. During this process, he tried to focus on the formation of a condom with Aura. It was difficult when the need to breed destroyed his logic, unleashed the beast.

“Ah, fuck!” Kali rammed with the penis thrusts. Titties and dark hair strands flung about. Tears and fluids ran down her sweaty body. “More, more! Just don’t cum. Don’t cum inside!”

For some dark reason, Jaune found it a turn-on to deny this demand. This and his inability to gather willpower for the Aura condom led to the result of an unprotected insemination. This fact evaded his awareness no thanks to the thrill found in blowing his load all into the womb.

The Mistress mashed  her face into a pillow and screamed. These reactions softened over time. The lad’s ended when his balls squeezed the last of the semen out. As the filled woman quieted down, he yanked on his cock to make it pop out of the hole. From the same birth canal, semen dripped out.

During a period of rest, Jaune replayed his past actions. A mixture of joy and terror grasped his heart when he realized his DNA had swam into the bred woman’s tubes. He remained stunned after Kali rolled over and splayed limbs, displayed herself like prey prepared to be devoured.

“I...I want more.” The Mistress stretched arms towards the lad. Although she was nowhere near him, this gesture interpreted her desire for his body. With dazed eyes and crimson lips, she uttered, “Please come to me, Jaune. Be more to me than my husband can ever be.”

Jaune felt a switch go off in his brain. Wild energy crackled in his nerves. Unaware his Semblance had gone into overdrive, the Human prepared to pounce with an erect cock. The mood of this feral behavior was ruined by a loud smash. The shock of this clamor suppressed the power - cockblocked by the arrival of an old challenger.

“You cunt of a bitch, finally found you!” A dark-skinned woman, Sienna, stood with foot over the door she smashed through. Dressed in her usual attire, the feral tigress aimed an accusing finger at the surprised Belladonna. “Unhand my bull, scoop up his baby batter from that sterile womb of yours, and get the fuck out of my nation! I will not stand for this coup or your theft of our country’s greatest hope and treasure!”

* * *

 

A/N: And this is where it stops. Biggest question here is what Kali did to earn the wrath of a leader. We’ll see in the next chapter after two new characters arrive to put a wrench in this developing nation.

P.S. This is not cheating. You’ll see why in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where it stops. Biggest question here is what Kali did to earn the wrath of a leader. We’ll see in the next chapter after two new characters arrive to put a wrench in this developing nation. 
> 
> P.S. This is not cheating. You’ll see why in the next chapter.


	4. Iliason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When rescue arrives, Jaune is in a state that makes him out to be less in distress, more horny for a new piece of ass.

Chapter 4: Iliason

Description: When rescue arrives, Jaune is in a state that makes him out to be less in distress, more horny for a new piece of ass.

*****

Jaune found himself in a complicated situation. He lied in bed with Kali, his most recent lover - unintentionally made a cuckold out of her husband. Nearby stood Sienna, WF High Leader who apparently came to apprehend the Mistress as a traitor.

“Come on Jaune, out of bed.” The alpha female raised a shotgun - a stunning spectacle. “Out of the bed so I can blast her skanky puss-puss into meaty smithereens.”

The lad remained frozen, confused of his priorities. Kali - the infamous Mistress - hugged his neck and pull his head close to her breasts. “Don’t hurt us. We were having some harmless fun.”

“Harmless? I heard your fake love cries.” Sienna pulled the pump, snapped out a red shell from the chamber. “Forget about your husband? You have his permission to sleep with other men. Just the other time, your slutty holes were being used by several _married_ younglings before you decided to go after my Human bull.”

The news shocked Jaune. When he looked to his lover in search of the truth, her coy smile did not comfort him at all. “So what does that mean for us?”

“Us?” Kali stuck out her tongue in a playful manner. “There really wasn’t any. I was supposed to regulate the mating ritual when there was none until my work mixed in with too much pleasure. You’re very good with what you do.”

Although he took the words as a compliment, Jaune disliked the fact that he was more of a boy toy than a significant other to the milf. His mood further soured when a gunshot went off. Pieces of the ceiling fell on top of his bed, damage done by a shotgun blast.

“Stop talking and get off. I’m going to jump on his cock next.”

“Access denied.” Kali swung her legs over the bed’s edge. She was still nude enough to show off her slim, voluptuous form and thick bosom. “Our new Council has not renewed their faith in your lack of discipline. They still advise you stay away from him until your other duties are finished.”

Sienna aimed her weapon straight at the Mistress. “And whose fault was that? You little weasel, telling lies and exaggerations about my recent courses of action. Does it still sting that I had proven myself worthy to succeed Ghira when he acted like an old pussycat with no balls?”

“Balls is it, not penis?” Kali snickered. “I see it still bothers _you_ that I’m a mother. Is it that hard to believe you’re possibly sterile? Doctors could never be honest when they have to speak with a dictator, but history speaks for itself.”

Jaune raised an eyebrow. When he felt wary of consequences, he didn’t expect to see Sienna puff out her cheeks and lower her shotgun.

“Fuck you, I can still have a pup if a strong seed takes root in my oven.”

“And you believe the appropriate baker is this Human?” Kali poked her lips against Jaune’s cheek - a playful gesture. “He did make my stomach somewhat heavy. Ghira may be in for a surprise in a few months. After Blake, he always wanted to rear another strong child. Let’s make sure that happens.”

The milf Belladonna leaned in for another kiss. Jaune didn’t feel warm with this approach, not after he found their relationship to be less meaningful than before. The lips never touched him, not after a cluster of bullets crashed into Kali’s stomach and sent her flying into a wall.

“I warned you.” Kali reloaded her weapon with a clack. “His golden dong is mine. There’s no need for him to waste time fertilizing your patch of dead soil.”

The shot milf pulled out of the hole her impact made in the wall. She cracked her neck as the bullets popped out of her skin with no sign of damage in sight - Aura armor at work. Kali growled, “That stung a bit, but you hit my stomach. That’s where a baby would have been.”

“Oh, Kali. I’m so sowwy.” Sienna took aim at the same target with feral eyes. A shroud of crimson energy surrounded the barrel. Jaune swore he saw the bottom of her dress rise up enough to expose a bare pussy - no underwear. “I’ll make sure this next shot blows a hole in that volcano crater!”

The milf dashed forward. She hit the gun just as it went off. Great plume of fire and bullets hit the ceiling. The following explosion scattered debris all over, some landed on Jaune’s head. More discharge filled the air as the older ladies engaged in mortal combat. Swift claw work from Kali barely parried strong strikes from Sienna, who resumed to get the shot that would bust a hole in the Mistress’s smoking body. The distracting bits involved swinging titties and their cries, a rare sort of conflict that was arousing as it was deadly.

The engagement attracted the attention of a small armed force. Jaune gathered his clothes and passed them all, soldiers too concerned about the fighting elders than the infamous Human breeder. Lost in self-pity, he put on his clothes during his exit out of the building. He did not care to think of a destination, just desired for an escape from this suffocating environment.

*****

Hours later, Jaune found himself a seat in front of a huge, square-shaped counter. Only a roof covered the top, no walls were present to block a view of the outside. Shelves lined the establishment’s single column made of concrete. This was an open bar that he happened to have found by chance, something more preferable to other places Kali had shown him. He wanted to be left alone for a while, indulge in some classic delicacies.

“More beer!”

“Here you go, on the house.” A female bartender walked in front of the counter Jaune occupied. She wore a skimpy, yellow dress that went well with her blue skirt. Her red complexion made a cute combination with orange fox ears. Her body held much appeal with her large bosom and curves that connected a flat stomach with thick thighs. “Well, you don’t have to pay lien so long as maybe you and I can share some quality time afterwards?”

When the server placed a glass cup topped with a cloud of brown bubbles, the blond customer grabbed the handle. “You mean sex? Sure. Two more should knock me out; four’s my limit anyways.”

“Then you’re done, let me know and I’ll take you to my office in the back.”

The fox lady spoke with an ‘adorable’ voice. Jaune found it more vexing that he only remembered a porta-potty stood in the back. He banished his anxiety with a large swig of his drink, bitter goodness that left a buzz in the pit of his stomach. When he swiped the alcoholic residue from his lips, the blond placed his head on top of the counter. More than tired, he was depressed with his situation.

Although it was the dream of many young men to have a harem, the honored breeder despised the role. He was used like a dildo, constantly fucking any open hole - mostly pussies - that opened itself for any part of his body. Most of the women did it to give birth to a child that may come out more Faunus than Human if his genes were weaker than theirs. There was no prospect of creating a family or meaningful relations, just humping through a sea of warm bodies. According to Kali, he could even endanger himself if the orgies occur at a constant rate.

With little hope, Jaune found himself to care less about his case. He merely drank more to bury his emotions deep, hopefully grow numb enough where he could just screw the bartender, then rent a room and get a good night’s sleep before he was forced back into the breeding venture.

“Hello. Did something happen? Why the long face?”

A new voice perked the drunken lad’s awareness. He raised his head high enough to see someone had taken a seat next to his, a new female. Her hair was a chocolate color, one shade darker than her brown skin. Her dark sleeveless top and black shorts uncovered enough to show spots larger than the freckles on her thin cheeks. Although she was considered above average in the ranks of attraction, Jaune found the stranger a delight because her gray pupils held none of the lust that drove the others to chase after his unbridled testicles and slaptastic behind.

“Oh, hi. I’m just...tired.” Jaune tried to correct his voice, smooth out the words and overcome his state of confusion. “Not sure if you know, but I’m considered a citizen whose worth is populating this society with more babies. Have you heard of me?”

“Of course. You’re all the locals talk about. And the news mentioned you were the few kidnapped by the White Fang.”

The stranger’s info confused Jaune, who heard of this the first time. “The kidnapped part is right, but I just went along with their demands. Thought it was great until it turns out I’m just a piece of meat to everyone. Some don’t even bother to know my name; it sucks.”

The listener’s eyebrows creased as she frowned, “That sounds terrible. Even hypocritical when we complain about how Humans treat us.”

“Well, it’s just my luck.” Jaune took another big sip of his drink. He barely patched the sadness that blossomed in his chest again during his explanation. “I once had a gorgeous friend who was all I needed. Haven’t seen her for a long time with my old friends at Beacon. It’s a little weird to think of it now after all this time, but I...miss them.”

Tears welled up in the blond’s eyes. He held back the need to cry, weakness he blamed on the beer and memories of Pyrrha, one who was still his purest love out of many. The stranger mimicked his saddened face. This vulnerable moment lost its place when another beer glass slammed on top of the counter, startled the customers.

“Here’s the fourth. Come on, drink up so you can knock me up!”

The excited waitress eyed her second guest. She cooed, “And you, gorgeous? Want to join us? There’s room for a threesome and I’d be happy to eat from that fine booty you have on top of that seat there, Miss...”

“Ilia, just Ilia.” The identified customer shrugged her shoulders. “And I only came here to talk to him, but I’m not against having a good time with a woman. He can watch if he’d like, and then have his turn with you.”

Jaune held back a chuckle, first time he’s heard a woman reject the notion of riding his famous genital. The bartender giggled, “And I, Auburn, would have wanted that any other night. But not this one cause this is a rare opportunity for me. I want to be bedded and impregnated before those other sluts make it almost impossible to be with him, so anything we do will have to wait until that’s done.”

The lad blew hot breath into his cup, fogged the inside glass. Ilia lowered her eyebrows. In a low, sultry voice, she said, “Alright. I can see why that’s important. If you can hand me a large pint of Double Ds, I’ll be in the mood for anything.”

“Adventurous with that high-end drink in your system; I love the idea. Just wait a bit, gotta head to the back and find the stuff for your fine elixir.”

“No need to hurry. Hardly anybody seems to be around, so we’ll have an entire evening of fun to ourselves.”

Ilia retained her smile as Auburn skipped off to prep the ordered drink. When the fox disappeared around the large counter, the long-haired brunette hopped off of her seat. She spun Jaune around to lift him until his entire upper body hung over her shoulder. Within the next second, she ran off with her slung Human package in tow.

“We’re not waiting?”

“Don’t have time.” With little effort, Ilia dashed down a dark alley lit only by distant street lamps and the moonlight. “Because I’m here to bail you out. Once my friend is ready, we’re all going to get off of this island asap.”

*****

At the end of the trip, Jaune was on a bed. He’s been taken into a run-down motel room found in the outskirts of the city. This was a good hiding spot since the area was absolute shit, streets full of the typical elements of a Maiden-forsaken ghetto. Even the brown rug exuded a smell that would make one question how it was painted. Same went for the pillows that had the familiar odor of sex (more specifically, his crotch). The lighting was as terrible because it consisted of a flashlight standing up on one end and shining a beam straight to where stains could be seen on the ceiling.

Ilia appeared fine as she leaned her back against the wall next to the door like a bodyguard, one lax yet prepared to take action within a second. “Sorry if this isn’t suited to your standards. I’m sure the High Leader had her way with you in nicer places.”

Jaune shook his head. He winced when pain radiated from his brain and stomach. “I don’t usually think about those things. It’s bad enough to keep up with everybody who’s trying to pin me down and ride me into a coma.”

“Yeah, that sounds terrible. I’m not exactly one to understand, so you should maybe talk about that with a guy friend.”

The lad sensed sarcasm in Ilia’s serious tone. He also noticed she doesn’t seem to be fond of him much, that her so-called rescue mission wasn’t entirely done out of the goodness in her heart - or any itch she’d want to scratch with his help.

“So why do this? And are you taking me back to Beacon?”

“I’m not the right person to ask that.” The monotone company jerked a thumb at the door. “She can explain it better than me...when she’s back.”

Jaune tried to look at the door when his vision started to haze. “Is she late? Maybe something happened to her.”

“She isn’t weak like you, so lie down and shut up. Take a nap if you want, but don’t bother me.”

Ilia’s snap surprised Jaune. He sighed with the thought that she was stressed about her companion, so there was little need to have more discussions. He settled on the idea of sleep - clear himself of his influenced state - until an unfortunate part of his body tightened the fabric of his lower body’s clothes.

“Um, hey. Do you mind if I take off my pants?”

Ilia frowned as she stared at a cracked window. “Do I look like your mother? You don’t need my permission.”

Jaune slipped down his jeans, exposed boxers. When there was still pain, he undressed that particular underwear down. Relief finally came after a certain body part dangled out like a hot dog. Ilia turned her head before her eye twitched at the sight of the phallus.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Airing out my penis.” The blond lad pressed his back against the bed. He took in deep breaths as lust and alcohol produced heat in his system. Red patches appeared on various parts of his skin; most of the blood made its way to the penis already erect at eight inches.

“H-how can you be like that when you drank?”

“It happens.” Jaune slid a hand over his face. He mumbled, “I usually have sex during this time of the night too. So this could also be a habit.”

Ilia scrunched her face. “You’re disgusting. Everyone who made you this way is worse because yeah, you didn’t ask for it. Just take care of it before my friend comes back.”

“Sure.” Jaune tried to reach for his erection. He clasped his hands to grip the air; he missed. Still, the drunk lad flung the same limb around in the air in a vain attempt to beat his meat. “I feel nothing. Am I masturbating?”

“What? No!” Ilia stomped over next to the bed. She grabbed Jaune’s wrist to direct the hand towards the phallus. “Come on, it’s right there. Damn it, what kind of a man can’t do his favorite workout?”

“A dizzy one,” came the slur. “I-I can’t focus. Usually, someone is taking care of it for me.”

His Faunus companion let out a sigh. “Oh my gods, you’re useless. And no, I’m not going to do you any favors.”

“That’s okay. We can just wait for it to calm down.”

Ilia drew a line with her mouth. She mumbled, “N-no, we can’t wait that long. Because she’ll be back.”

“Why does that matter?” Jaune’s face creased when his company’s skin color changed into green, then pink. “Whoa, am I that drunk or are you doing that?”

“It’s me, idiot. I’m a chameleon.” Ilia drew in a deep breath through her nose. This action returned her body’s original shade of color. “If it was you, I’d think that would be related to a bigger problem. Usually involves a liver and more of a derection than the thing you have going on there.”

The lad placed his head back on the bed. He sighed, “Wow, that’s cool.” Nothing happened since; he lied down in peace and waited for the heat to pass through his system. He did not expect to feel fingers slide down his naked penis.

“Whoa.” Jaune snapped his head up and twisted his hips. Ilia stepped away. “D-did you just touch me?”

“If you mean that thing, yeah.” The Faunus female gazed at her fingers before she flexed them, expression a mix of shock and wariness. “It just moved like it’s alive. Is this how a man thinks more with his dong than brain? Ugh.”

The drunk lad did not feel convinced by her act of disgust. “Then why did you touch it?”

“Because if I don’t take care of it, then...then she might do it instead.” Ilia swallowed loud as she kneeled in front of the dick. “It’s not as if she’s that much into guys either, but there’s a reason why this sausage plowed through so many bodies. To make sure she’s not tempted, I’ll handle it myself.”

Jaune knew there was something fucked up about the spoken logic, but he could care less in his current state of mind. And since she did this out of her own free will, the lad simply allowed her to caress his cock with both hands. One hand pumped the trunk into its full size, the second rubbed his balls.

“Whoa, you’re not bad at this. Did you have sex with guys too?”

“Back in Atlas.”

“Atlas? You’re an Atlantean? Not a lot of Faunus come from there.”

Ilia dabbed her tongue against the phallus. “There’s a reason for that. And don’t talk, just try to blow early so I don’t have to keep touching this stinky tube. Who knows if it’s got an STD from a skank.”

The comment worried Jaune, who remembered he didn’t have many medical checkups in the recent times. Such worries evaporated after Ilia swallowed the dick into her mouth. She bobbed her head to slide lips up and down the length, blow the hardened flesh pole. This pleasure created pressure in the testicles, but not enough for the sought release.

When he had enough of this lackluster performance, Jaune noted, “You have to try harder. I can’t feel anything.”

The Faunus released the cock with a, “plah.” She massaged the wet penis with a hand and gasped, “What else can I do? Most guys just blow with just a few strokes. You’re not normal.”

The lad licked his lips as he eyed her lower body. “We can try a different part of your body.”

Ilia hardened her grip over the cock - which did nothing since others have almost ripped it off under mind-numbing, orgasmic situations. “I’m not going to fuck like those thirsty sows and get my vagina ripped open by this beast of a thing.”

“How about the second then? You probably don’t use it as often.”

After much consideration, Ilia accepted this suggestion - mentioned offhand that it had been used recently by an unnamed participant. She even showed it by retrieving a clear bottle. Once her pants were on the floor, the Faunus squeezed out lube onto her hand. She rubbed the goo in between her ass crack. Jaune admired her brown, slim legs - muscles, shiny skin, and spots. The limbs connected well with the bubble butt, had that aesthetic behind certain women of her race were famous to have (in our terms, a Brazilian booty).

“Wh-what are you staring for?”

“You have nice legs.”

“That’s it? It’s not the show where I’m fingering my own bum?”

Jaune shrugged, tried to appear aloof. The act was ruined by his silly grin that he wasn’t really aware of. All Ilia could do was scoff. She winced when her hand sunk into the ass - its soft flesh. Once she slid out the wet digits and flung off the wetness, the Faunus climbed onto the bed.

“Don’t move. Just let me know when you’re going to cum.”

The cooperative blond nodded. With this, Ilia hovered her bottom over his waist. After she grabbed his erect phallus and held it up to aim the tip at the target, she descended. Once the penis head met the ass, she whimpered and pushed harder so the rest of the length could enter the shit hole.

“That is tight. You said someone used this before?”

“Shut up, I don’t play with toys that are as big as yours.” Ilia paused with half of the meat pole inside. She took in another deep breath, then pushed harder. When her ass cheeks almost reached the lad’s waist, movement stopped again.

“You’re like an inch away.”

The Faunus shook her head. “Shut up, this is too much. I-I’m going back up.”

Jaune clamped his hands into her waist. “Come on, a bit more.” Unusually bold (alcohol courage), he pulled. Ilia let out a shriek as the final length slipped through her tight sphincter.

“There, not so bad, right?”

The butt-plugged lady slammed a palm into the lad’s face. The attack bounced off of a coat of Aura, protection summoned upon instinct. Jaune didn’t mind this; his mind geared into fuck mode as he started to move his hips. Ilia gritted her teeth and rode him with feral eyes.

“Shit, I swear after this is over, I’m going to cut off this meat sword and feed it to the alley cats!”

The blond found it useful that he was drunk: he could hardly keep himself hard when under threat. With his perk, he simply bred on. Such motions flung his rider up and down, slid his dick along her tight muscles. Booty cheeks rippled from each contact; Ilia muffled moans of erotic joy. Slick noises meshed with the smacks of collided flesh until  a fart came out.

“Don’t worry, nothing solid is going through.”

“Shut up!” The Faunus mashed her ass into her partner’s hips to prevent further butt smashing. Her plump flesh felt nice against his skin. “Don’t mention anything gross like that and cum alrea- ah!”

Jaune swiped a finger up her exposed vagina. Illia made a strange face before her lower body shook. Inside walls tightened around the cock, an orgasm in the making.

“You came from just that?”

“No.” The freckled rider shook her head. Red cheeks and bated breaths told a story different from her words, but similar to all the gals he screwed since his kidnapping. “And don’t ask that kind of question. Do you know how embarrassing that is?”

Illia’s shy face made her seem adorable. To see more, the lad swiped his finger up and down the vagina’s mouth before he dug a digit into the hole. The receiver shook and squealed. When she pushed against his chest to get off, he snaked an arm around her waist to keep their bodies together. A few humps forced her to bounce again - restart the anal sex that now involved a lot of pussy play.

“Ugh, stop, stop!”

High-pitched squeals escaped her lips. A new idea urged Jaune to rise onto his knees. After Illia’s back met the mattress, he pushed his arms against the bottom of her legs. This missionary pose hung the bottom lady’s feet over her head as he slammed his dick into her anus. The bed’s squeaky springs were softer than the noise that came out of the bred one’s mouth.

“Ooh, ooh, that’s too much! Augh!”

Ilia made guttural cries, effects created by the greater pressure that pushed into her gut and bowels. To maintain this sensation, Jaune stretched out his legs behind him and dug heels into the bed. He never stopped his hips, never halted the ass fucking. The resilient lover made sure more than two fingers always stimulated the pussy. Simultaneous attention to both holes created orgasms every few minutes. Sweat rolled off of their skin, a raw aroma wafted through the air.

“Oof, oof, s-stop.” The Faunus made her weak plea that barely rose above the noise of their lovemaking. “Ngh, I-I can’t stop cumming. It feels so raw there. D-don’t do this to me.”

Jaune looked down to make eye contact with his lover. His thrusts slowed down as a familiar tightness took form in his balls. Exhausted, he still made the arduous task of massaging the pussy, finding a special area he was taught to attend whenever possible.

“Please, I-I can’t be like this. Not when I finally, finally became hers.”

The lad couldn’t respond in his drunk, wearisome state. Reliant on the art of show-and-tell in place of words, he finally found something hard in his partner’s vagina folds. He pressed into it, expected this to have Illia snap her head backwards with mouth open wide.

“Ah, augh! Oh, ooh! O-ooh-ooh!”

Like a monkey, the Faunus howled. Her pussy quivered and clamped over the penis with strength that surpassed previous times. This quality of intimacy helped the bottom breeder finally squeeze his balls enough to spew out semen. The heavy milk gushed from the piss hole to fill and stain the dry shit canal.

“Ho, ho, n-no. No!”

Illia’s face melted from a scowl into a lax mindless expression. Her toes curled and legs shook, signs she actually enjoyed how the insemination filled her stomach. Nerves were likely friend in the same manner any women would have felt if screwed in the snatch. The sight left Jaune somewhat satisfied - to give a lesbian carnal satisfaction.

An abrupt rush of lust fired up his system. Blood poured back inside the phallus, blew it up like a balloon so it would stretch out the anal muscles. “It looks like we’re good for another round. Since you liked it so much, let’s try to do it a bit more rough.”

“N-no, no! I never agreed to that!” Ilia’s words became a shriek after Jaune slapped a hand into one of her butt cheeks. The firm flesh bounced like jello. He repeated the smack to see the same result. He added hard thrusts to the butthole, a two-front assault that left his female companion in a livid condition.

“Wait, wait, at least scoop out the cum!”

The complaint made Jaune aware that his own semen covered his cock. This very fluid acted like lube, helpful for a smooth expedition. WIth this benefit in mind, the lad bred on into the second round. His partner reacted in kind: unleashed wild noise and enacted motions like this was a rabbit’s mating season.

Hours passed, multiple creampies took place inside the fine badonkadonk. Illia’s asshole drooled out the excess slime as its owner took in deep breaths. She lied on top of the bed face first; sweat trickled down her naked form. Jaune was also covered in a coat of wetness, yet he sat on the bed with more energy than he could hope to use on a single, inexperienced gal like the fine-ass chameleon.

“Ooh, ooh, augh. I-I can’t stop cumming.” The Faunus lady let out unintelligent moans as her sphincter pushed out a wad of semen. The connected muscles and flesh trembling took place around the butt down to her pussy - the noted orgasm taking place. “I-I can’t be normal again. Damn it, how is Blake going to love me when you soiled my body?!”

Jaune raised his eyebrows when he heard a familiar name. He also noted there was not much sorrow in Ilia’s voice, just the soreness all his partners expressed by the time they’ve reached  fulfillment. He felt less guilty - but more worried - when she remarked, “You better take responsibility for this. Ugh, i-it feels so weird, to feel more there than my piss hole can ever take.”

The blond lad sighed and wiped a hand over his wet face. He eyed the door when he wondered how much longer they would have to stay in this motel room. Fate seemed to present an answer with this moment, when the very cover opened to reveal a female he had not seen in a long time.

“Blake, h-hi. I thought it was you when Ilia mentioned your name.”

The past classmate from Beacon stood at the door in her trademark monochrome dress. She didn’t seem happy, more grim. Just when Jaune found it odd that she had hands raised in the air, two armored bodies entered the room with guns raised. These gunmen had thicker versions of the WF’s mask over their faces. Dark and gray fashion style matched those of shock troopers, elite trackers an killers.

“Drop all weapons, get on the ground! On the ground, runaway!”

Before the Human bull could do anything, one of the soldiers yanked on his arm. A hand planted into his face to push him down towards the ground. Jaune didn’t struggle as cuffs snapped over his wrists; he got busted.

The second soldier stood in front of Ilia’s prone form. She ungripped one hand from the gun to yank on a butt cheek, reveal more of the thick cream. “Furry shit, he fucked one of them. Look at all that batter. I swear they took him just to have all this for themselves.” The same gunman pulled up her mask to uncover her mouth. She hovered her face in front of the semen-filled asshole to take loud slurps, consume the nectar sought by all WF women.

“N-no, stop that.”

The chamelon’s whine didn’t stop the drinking that Jaune found to be weird, yet erotic in relation to some unrealized kink. He tried to ignore this sight just as his captor forced him up onto his feet. The same soldier pulled him along as she stomped towards the door where Blake stood with arms restrained by two more gunmen.

“Tell the High Leader we recovered the target.” The same gunman tugged the Human past his fellow classmate, who expressed a gaze of concern. “And let her know the Mistress is about to have a family reunion. The long-lost Belladonna came back from the other side just to see our chosen father. Let’s make sure she gets a turn so she could consider a permanent residency on this island.”

“Woo woo! Get that stomach swoll with a litter, fill this nation up with the finest pussies!”

The soldiers howled at the comment, found it hilarious. Jaune didn’t feel comfortable with this phrase, yet he could do nothing in this company of strong females. All he could do was comply as he and his temporary allies were transported to the thirsty Sienna.

*****

A/N: This ‘rescue’ got botched pretty badily. Not only will we see why in the next chapter, punishment will be dished out in the expected, smutty manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ‘rescue’ got botched pretty badily. Not only will we see why in the next chapter, punishment will be dished out in the expected, smutty manner.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter for Jaune, the start of a harem for the male champion of this fandom. But this might be the first story where he would rather wish Pyrrha was there (there’s a question, where is that redhead?)  
> Chapters for this are going to be pretty consistent (more than some series put on hiatus). Thanks for reading everyone, gonna go on ahead and put out more whenever I can. 
> 
> Till next time, happy fapping,  
> Kickberry


End file.
